piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Greene
Robert "Robby" Greene was an Englishman who lived during the early 18th century. Forced to join the British Royal Navy at the very young age, he deserted from his ship and tried to come back home to England, only to barely escape death by joining the infamous rogue pirates. After several years of service onboard the La Vipère under Captain Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, he escaped with the young adventurer Jack Sparrow and they both joined the East India Trading Company where Robby would eventually become the First Mate of the merchantman Wicked Wench. Biography Early life Robert was born into a farming family, in a small English village. He was raised in a devout Christian family and a member of the Church of England. At a young age, he was press-ganged into a service in the British Royal Navy. When his ship docked in Port Royal, Jamaica, Robby deserted and became a cabin boy on a merchant ship bound for England. A rogue pirate Off the coast of Bermuda, Robby's ship was attacked and captured by La Vipère, a pirate ship of Captain Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. Left with no choice but to become a pirate or be killed, Robby joined Christophe's rogue crew. Robby served on La Vipère for the next several years, passing himself off as a ruthless rogue pirate. He fought in battles when he had to, but he mostly stabbed corpses. One day, while La Vipère was docked in Shipwreck Cove, the Pirate Lords discovered that Christophe is one of the rogue pirate captains who violated the Code of the Pirate Brethren by attacking other pirate ships. Christophe and his whole crew were imprisoned in the cells of Shipwreck City, but they managed to escape with the help of a young pirate Jack Sparrow, who believed that Christophe is innocent. But Christophe's rogues kidnapped Jack and took him aboard their ship. A few weeks later, after the attack on the Dutch flute, Jack was sentenced to float at sea in a lifeboat with no supplies. Robby escaped with him, bringing him much needed supplies. East India Trading Company After this, Greene joined the East India Trading Company with Jack. He sailed as the Second Mate aboard the Fair Wind, a brig of the East India Trading Company, under captain Nathaniel Bainbridge. When he was approximately twenty years old, his ship was attacked by the Venganza, a pirate frigate captained by Esmeralda, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Captain Bainbridge was killed during the battle, but the ship's First Mate, Jack Sparrow, managed to persuade pirates to take only one third of the ship's cargo of rum. After that, Sparrow took command of the Fair Wind, and sailed for London. When the ship returned to its home port, Calabar, Africa, Sparrow and Greene gave their report to the local Director of West African Affairs for the EITC, Cutler Beckett. After that meeting, Sparrow was promoted to the rank of a captain, and given command of the Wicked Wench, a merchant vessel of the Company. On Sparrow's request, Robert became his First Mate aboard the Wench. First Mate Robby was aboard the Wench during her first voyage to the Caribbean. He defended the Wench when she was attacked in the Bahamas by the Koldunya, a sloop of the rogue pirate captain and Jack's nemesis Boris Palachnik. After the battle, he and Jack joined Jack's lady friend Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla in a dinner on her frigate, the Venganza. Robby participated in the search for Zerzura, although he remembered nothing from it, due to the Zerzuran spell placed on the Wench's entire crew. Imprisoned When Jack Sparrow decided to steal the Wench ''rather than transporting slaves to Penwallow's plantation in New Avalon, Robby agreed to sail with him as a pirate. When they were captured by the EITC after freeing all the slaves in Kerma, Robby was put into a cell aboard one of the EITC ships, the ''Larkspur, and taken to search for Zerzura, to no prevail. He was then returned to Calabar, where he was held in a prison, in a cell next to Jack Sparrow. It was in there he admitted to Jack he still wanted to return to farm life and marry. Robby also admits that he burried some of his treasure from Zerzura in Calabar that he and Jack can use if they ever escape from prison. Robby was aboard the EITC ship, the Sentinel, when Cutler Beckett branded Jack Sparrow as a pirate, and ordered the destruction of the Wicked Wench. He and Jack fought their way off the Sentinel, and swam to the Wench, now on fire. After attempting to stop Jack Sparrow from entering his burning ship, Jack ordered him to leave, and follow his dream of returning to farming. Robby obeyed his captain's last order to him and began swimming to shore where he could hopefully find his hidden treasure and start the new life he always wanted. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Robert Greene was a decent, honest fellow as well as a devoted Christian who, despite spending many years at sea and in the company of pirates, preferred to live a honest life on land or as a merchant seaman. He believed in the power of prayer, and always carried a Bible, no matter on which ship he served. As an officer of the East India Trading Company, he was capable enough to rise to the rank of First Mate, despite his young age. His best friend was Jack Sparrow, whom he kept from chasing too much women and drinking too much, and who would be much more wicked if he didn't have Robby's influence on him. Equipment and skills Robert Greene was a skilled seaman and navigator. Though he wasn't as good a sailor as Jack Sparrow, he wasn't far behind him. He was also a skilled duelist after spending several years among the infamous rogue pirates. He also carried a pistol, though he preferred to fight with the cutlass. Behind the scenes *A.C. Crispin, the author of The Price of Freedom, originally intended to have Boostrap Bill Turner as Jack Sparrow's sidekick in the novel. However, she was told by The Walt Disney Company she couldn't use Bootstrap so instead she created an original character - Robbie Greene. She also confirmed that Greene was based on her memories of Robbie Greenberger, son of her friends Bob and Deb Greenberger who died of leukemia in August 2008 at age 20, who loved both pirates and the Pirates of the Caribbean films.TPOF Question #16 ~ Robby - Johnny Depp Zone *It is possible that Robert Greene is a distant relative of Danielle Greene, a female pirate who lived in 1630s. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' Sources *''The Price of Freedom'' External links *[http://www.accrispin.com/The%20Price%20of%20Freedom%20excerpt%2002.pdf Excerpts from The Price of Freedom Chapter 4] Notes and references Category:First Mates Category:East India Trading Company employees Category:Rogue pirates Category:Wicked Wench crew Category:British Royal Navy Category:Fair Wind crew Category:Cabin boys Category:Males Category:English Category:Navigators Category:Second Mates